S17 episode 11
Kijon won immunity Darren: Kijon Morgan and Tyron are so convinced I'm with them, because I voted Dominik at the last tribal council, little do they know that I was the one who told Dominik to play the idol, I said before I am 100 percent confident that I can win this game when Dawson and Dominik are gone, Dawson is gone now I just have to take Dominik out tonight and I'm set Tyron: I can't believe my best bro is out, When Dominik played the idol I was ruined, Dawson was my guy that my final 2, so now it's just me and Darren, and we are going to take Dominik out and it's a good strategic move but also revenge and I want revenge Dominik: My trust in Darren is gone, he used me to take out Dawson so he can take over the other alliance, and now I know he's gunning for me, and I'm done with his lies and then I have Samir not wanting to vote Darren because he feels Tyron is more of a threat and it's not smart to vote Darren, and Kijon and Morgan won't vote Darren, the only thing I got is Tyron and hopefully I can rally Samir Kijon and Morgan against Tyron, it's my only hope Samir: Dominik is so deathly afraid of Darren, I don't know why, Darren is playing the other tribe and he voted Dominik because he knew Dominik played the idol, the fact that Dominik wants to vote him out is ludacris I mean between mine Dominik and Darren's vote on Tyron and I'm pretty sure Kijon and Morgan are voting Tyron and it's going to be 5-1 Tyron it's easy Kijon: I got Dominik and Samir barking in my ears going Kij man Darren is fooling all of you let's take out him out and I'm not voting Darren, so they're like Tyron and I mean I see the pitch they're giving, but I mean I've been saying for like 19 f****** days trying to take out Dominik, he's a liar he's a manipulator and I can't trust him I just can't Morgan: Tonight's decision is either Tyron or Dominik, you'd think it would be easy Dominik, but with Dawson going home, it flips everything upside down and at this point in this game, Tyron my former ally is pointless to me because I have my 3 of six right now and after this vote it's 3 of 5 but Tyron could go on an immunity run, which is why I would vote him out, but I think Dominik is such a snake I think he's a liar, and I just can't trust him Dominik final words Damnit, I tried my best I thought I played well, I tried to turn things against Darren, and he has everyone wrapped around his little finger, and it's just frustrating, I don't know I'm pretty upset right now but at least I came out and did it